Hateful Love
by OtakuGirl491
Summary: Gray and Lucy hate each other. But... What happens when her she finds a document her and his mom made? And will they ever learn to forgive? Will they ever like each other again?
1. Confusion

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does. Enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

Lucy Heartfillia woke up to the morning sun. "Ah! What a beautiful morning! Today I have to go to school, then do some writing..." Said Lucy, daydreaming about her story. "Anyways, let's go!" She stood up to find 3, no make that 4, students, sleeping on her floor. "NATSU, GRAY, ERZA, HAPPY! WAKE UP!" She yelled furiously. 'They are some heavy sleepers!' She told herself, not sure if she was impressed or stressed. "I have an idea... I'm gonna wake each them up in a great way..." She hid her smile. 'Should I wake Erza up? Yeah. I'll just blame it on Natsu.'

She walked into the kitchen and came out with: A match, an ice cube, a strawberry cake and a fish. She duct taped all of their mouths and tied them up except Erza. "Happy's first." She grinned. She started slapping him with a fish. "WAKE UP!" She yelled in his ear. He woke up and she locked him in the kitchen, to make sure he didn't wake them up and gave him a fish in return to be quiet. "Gray, your turn." She giggled. She shoved an ice cube down his pants and in his mouth. He let out a grunt and then Lucy also dragged him into the kitchen hearing his howls. "Now, Natsu." She grinned very mischievously. Lucy didn't really want to hurt him much, because she used to like him in 5th grade. She kind of still does. She lit up the match and set his pants on fire. "IT HURTS!" He yelled. She left him there, and shoved the cake in Erza's face. After that, she ran into the kitchen and prepared for the worst. She didn't want those two to know that she, Gray and Happy were here so she told them to shut up.

* * *

 **(Lucy's P.O.V)**

"I don't want to have to do this." I said to Gray, because he wouldn't shut up. "Gray. STOP TALKING" "No! You tied me up! And you..." Blah Blah Blah. The only way to shut him up that I didn't try was to kiss him. I felt heat rise up to my cheeks. 'I can't do that!' I told myself. After a minute, I decided I had to. I felt nervous, knowing that this was my first time. I leaned in and did it. His eyes widened, as our lips met and parted. He pulled away, shutting up completely. "You finally shut up! It worked!" I cried in victory. He turned away. I didn't think anything was wrong that day. That was the day that everything changed.

* * *

(Current day)

Lucy yawned and opened her eyes. She had that dream again, from 2 years ago. Of course, she Erza and Natsu were still buds, but her and Gray? Not so much. Although she still missed when they were. But they hadn't been so close these past 2 weeks. Jellal and Erza each started to develop a crush on each other, Levy is hiding from Gajeel, but Lisanna confessed straight to Natsu. Of course, Natsu didn't give her a reply yet, because that's just not who he is. Gray, of course was close with all of them but Lucy after the 'incident'. Gray and Lucy were always on the "Hottest teens" Magazine that ran in the school. They were popular, smart, handsome/cute and that was it. Lucy shook her head and gave herself a sad smile. "I can't think about it." She told herself. "The past is the past. Just as mom and dad used to say." She told herself. Her parents had died a year ago, and she was devastated. She was also pissed at Gray. He didn't even bother to show up at their funeral. Lucy sat up and went to take a shower. She came out, and went to have breakfast. But then she found something odd on her doorstep when she was leaving. It was a letter, for her. 'It's probably just another love letter.' She told herself.

Once she got to school, Lucy was going to ask Levy and Erza if she should read it. She wasn't sure if it was a love note because it didn't have it's usual heart-stamp on it. Of course, they were curious so the told her to go for it.

"Are you sure sure?" Lucy asked for the tenth time. Levy rolled her eyes. "Really Lu-chan?" She asked, as Erza stood up. "Lucy. If you asked us for our advice, then listen to us. Or else why did you ask us in the first place?" Lucy sighed. She opened it and her eyes widened. It said:

 **Meet me at the Sola tree in the park. April 19th, 8pm. Be there, because we need to talk.**

 **Gray**

Lucy's hands were shaking. "So, what did it say, Lu-chan?" Levy asked excitedly. "I-It says to meet him at the Sola tree. Tomorrow night at 8pm." She said shockingly. Levy and Erza looked confused. "Meet _who,_ Lucy?" Erza asked, curious. "G-G-Gray." Erza and Levy's mouths dropped with shock. "Don't you guys hate each other after 'the incident'?" Erza asked. "Y-Yeah. That's why I'm shocked to even hear from him. We _never_ talk or even _look_ at each other. Maybe the wind blew the letter away and it was supposed to be for someone else?" "Maybe." They both replied in unison. "Just check it out." Levy whispered. Gildarts-sensei walked in. "Good morning, students. Today is called a free-day. That means that after this it's lunch/break." "Hai." The class replied.

* * *

Lucy was chatting away about what happened to Natsu. Natsu growled. "Damn, Gray that bastard. Acting like a two-timer." Lucy was entirely confused by this. "Two-timer?" She asked. Natsu turned. "Oh yeah, you don't know. A month ago Gray finally gave in to Juvia, that stalker. I don't know what got into him." Lucy forced a grin. "Well, at least they're happy. By the way, what about Lisanna? Lucy asked Natsu, smirking. Natsu felt heat rise up to his face. "What? I-I-I... Don't know yet..." He said finally, after he looked away. Lucy smiled. "Well that's expected. You're Natsu after all." She said.

* * *

 **Luce: Today is the day. Should I wear formal clothes? - Nat: Nah.- Erz: Go for it! - Levs: Nooo!** Lucy had been messaging their group chat all morning. Not even focusing on class, which was surprising to everybody. She had been acting weird since the letter. Dazing off in class, being self conscious, caring on how others thought of her, and even burning the food she was cooking. She couldn't take her mind off of tonight, off of Gray. Why had he decided to meet up _now?_ She asked herself several hundred times today. She decided that taking a nap would clear her mind, so she took one.

* * *

 **(8pm, April 19th)**

Lucy walked nervously to Sola tree. She was dressed casually, after and hour of arguing with Levy. "So you've come, Juvia." "Eh?" Lucy asked, confused. "I want to break up. I don't think this is working out. Please stay away from me." "Gray?" Lucy asked as she stepped out of the shadows. "Lucy?" His expression hardened. "What are _you_ doing here?" He asked coldly. "I... Um, I got your note on my doorstep. I was very confused, obviously. I guess it was meant for her instead." She turned and walked away. "Humph." Gray muttered. "EHHH?!" He turned and saw a familiar face. "You're... You're breaking up?!" He nodded and then walked off. "Haha. Stalking Lucy now are we?" Gray asked coldly before walking off. Lucy glared at her once more.

* * *

"So that's pretty much a brief summary of what happened last night." Sighed Lucy, re-telling last night to her friends. " _The VICE student council president_ is stressing over a 'last night'?!" Levy teased. Lucy rolled her eyes. "Anyways, i've gotta go. Time to clean up the house. Call me!" She said, yelling the last part because she was far away by then.

Once she got home she started cleaning her parent's room first. Even if they were gone. She spotted a shining white paper and took it. "What's this...?" She read the paper, re-read it, and repeated until she knew it was true:

 **To whom it may concern:**

 **I, Layla (and Mika) herby decree that when our children grow up, they will get married to the 2 halfs. The first half, being wedded is already done. Now it is up to them to celebrate the wedding. If they decline they shall be exiled and never seen again.**

 **Do you agree to these terms? Layla ( _Yes._ ) Mika (** _Yes **)**_

 **Layla & Mika **(Gray's real mother)

* * *

 **(Lucy's P.O.V)**

I can't believe it! Mine and his deceased mom had arranged out marriage! I don't wanna marry someone who I hate, especially not Gray! Lucy heard a noise. She realized she was getting a call from... Gray?! "Hello?" She answered. "Hey, Lucy. Listen. We need to talk. I found a document that my mom and your mom made, and Ur doesn't know anything about-" He was cut off by Lucy. "I know. I just finished reading mine too, it was in mom's room." She said sadly. "What are we gonna do? We'll be exiled if we don't." "I guess... Can I move into your apartment? Then we'll get used to it." He asked. "Yes." Lucy said, not realizing what she had just said. "Ok, i'll move my stuff there tomorrow. See ya." And the phone hanged up. Lucy was shocked. "What... What did I just do?!" She screamed.

* * *

The end of Chapter 1! I hope you enjoy the story so far! Sorry it's so short, busy with school and whatnot.

Anyways,

Until next time! Ja'ne!


	2. Where it began

(The next day)

"Ngh.." Lucy groaned. "Tch." She heard a manly voice say. "WAKE UP!" Her eyes opened and she turned to her side. Gray was standing there, with his luggage. "What are you doing here?" Lucy asked, miserably. Gray rolled his eyes and glared at her. "You said I was allowed to move in with you! Do you not remember?!" Lucy winced. "Oh yeah. Put your luggage in the living room make yourself comfy, I guess." She replied, about to go into the washroom. "Lucy." She turned. "We have to talk later, you & and I." Lucy nodded and stepped in. She had always taken long in the washroom, an hour to two. She used to hate it but now she was grateful. She wouldn't have to talk to Gray. For now.

* * *

"Lucy! YOU DONE?!" Gray shouted. When she didn't answer, he opened the washroom door only to see that she was changing. Both of their eyes widened and Gray quickly left. "Come eat breakfast soon!" He shouted, embarrassed. Lucy came out and neither of them spoke as they ate. "Lucy, about that day-" Gray started. "Don't. I know what I did was wrong. We were only kids back then. Can you forgive me? I still won't forgive you for not talking to me though." Gray sighed. "Yes and ok. On one condition." Lucy raised a brow. "Since there's only 1 bed, we're technically married so its ok. Let me sleep there also. Just sleep on the opposite side." Lucy was about to protest when he nodded and she sighed. "Fine."

* * *

The next day at school Lucy was humming happily. She and Gray had made up! She couldn't wait to tell everyone.


End file.
